


Not the Expected Reaction

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Series: Father's Day Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mollcroft, Pregnancy, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly tells Mycroft she is pregnant ... she gets the same unexpected reaction from Mycroft AND Sherlock ... but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Expected Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> This work is purely for entertainment.
> 
> I do not own these characters

“Mummy is going to kill me.”

It was Friday afternoon and Molly was sitting across from Mycroft in his office in the Diogenes Club. Molly and Mycroft were waiting for Sherlock so they could leave. Father’s Day was on Sunday and Mrs. Holmes always insisted on her boys being home to spend time with their father this weekend.

This visit was the first time Molly was going to meet Mycroft’s parents and given the two sons she had produced Molly figured Mrs. Holmes would deduce her little secret in about 30 seconds flat. Molly had decided to tell Mycroft today and not wait until Sunday.

"Seriously. I have just told you that I am pregnant and the first thing you say to me is ‘Mummy is going to kill me.’ " Molly was looking at Mycroft very unimpressed. " ‘I love you … When it is due? … Is it mine?’ … but no. I get, ‘Mummy is going to kill me.’ " Molly rolled her eyes and leaned further back in the chair shaking her head. "Unbelievable."

Mycroft sighed. He knew work had taken over his life recently but he had no idea how far he had taken his eye off the ball. Molly’s period had been due the day he had left for his trip to the Ukraine. He had assumed it had come and gone while he was away for the past two weeks. In the 24 hours he had been home he had not noticed anything out of the ordinary with Molly — no nausea, not overly tired. no weird food issues. 

"Mollly. You know I love you. I have already calculated that you are five weeks along and due on the 5th of February. Of course it is mine." Mycroft replied in a mocking-tone.

Just as Mycroft was about to continue Sherlock burst into the room. “Hello peeps are we ready to get this show on the road?” Sherlock turned his head to the side and looked at Molly sideways. He was scanning her from head to toe. “Stand up.” Sherlock said in a commanding tone to Molly. Molly did, casting a slightly worried glance at Mycroft who was giving his brother he customary annoyed big brother look. Sherlock approached Molly and putting his nose right behind her left ear inhaled deeply. Molly let out a giggle because it tickled.

"Ah. I see congratulations are in order." Sherlock had a huge grin on his face and he turned towards his brother, "Mummy is going to kill you." he said laughing.

"I know," sighed Mycroft as he got up from his chair and put on his coat. 

"Preggers …. with child …. up the duff …" Sherlock was giggling and shaking his head as he clapped Mycroft on the back and shook his hand. "I was dreading this weekend but now … so looking forward to it."

"Wait. Why did Sherlock have the same reaction you did?" Mycroft was helping Molly on with her coat as she looked with confusion at the two brothers. Mycroft put his hand on the small of Molly’s back as the three walked out of the room.

The brothers shared a knowing glance as they all walked to the waiting car. Today Mycroft got into the drivers seat, Molly also sat in the front and Sherlock spread himself out in the back.

Once the journey was under way Molly asked again,”Enough of this silence. Will one of you explain what is going on?”

"It seems Molly dear that my big brother has neglected to inform you of "The Rules." replied Sherlock from the back seat.

Molly turned around to look at Sherlock. ”What are “The Rules?”

"When we were growing up Mummy had a very strict set of rules that she expected us to abide by. She felt that boys in order to grow into proper young men and then gentlemen needed a framework for their actions," explained Mycroft, who was more focused on driving than the conversation.

"And Mycroft has just broken rule number 14!" Sherlock was doubled over with laughter.

"Rule 14? What is rule 14?" Molly asked looking between both men.

Mycroft caught Sherlocks eyes in the rear view mirror. The two repeated in unison, both putting on a very proper British female voice, “Rule 14 Thou shalt not get the girlfriend pregnant. If you love her enough to get her pregnant then you love her enough to get married. Do you understand me boys. If you tarnish a girls reputation you will suffer the consequences.”

Both burst out laughing as they finished.

Molly looked on in horror. “She can’t be serious. You are over 40 years old.” Mycroft shot Molly a nasty glance. He hated it when she brought up his age. 

"You have never met Mummy," replied Mycroft dryly. 

In the back Sherlock was still laughing away and muttering to himself as he plugged his headphones into his iPhone. “First time he brings a girl home. And he breaks Rule 14. At the same time! What was he thinking?!?” 

"Sherlock!" scolded Mycroft. "You are not helping!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This came out of one of my Mollcroft Father's Day prompts. It is HIGHLY likely that at some point in the future I will add more to this story. I have it all planned out -- just a matter of feeling inspired to write it down! For now, I will be adding it to my Father's Day prompts series. 
> 
> All or part of this story may or may not end up in one of my longer stories.


End file.
